Pretty Boy Flizzy (episode)
Pretty Boy Flizzy'' is the first episode of the fourth season of Adult Swim original series ''The Boondocks. Summary When popular R&B artist Pretty Boy Flizzy is convicted for armed robbery, he calls for Tom as his lawyer to defend him in the case; however, Tom is having problems of his own as he is hired. Plot The episode begins with two old white cops inside a knocked over convenience store, talking about R&B like in Law and Order. Next Riley is trying to get food, but Granddad doesn’t really have any. Pretty Boy Flizzy got arrested for the armed robbery in the convenience store, Ruckus comes to the white man’s rescue, trying to get Flizzy banned. Words do no justice in his tirade. They hear some yelling, and it turns out to be Sara and Tom arguing because Tom is a flat out pussy. Tom gets kicked out because of it, and he ends up sleeping on Granddad’s stoop. Huey helps him by giving him a Pop Tart and toilet paper. Tom is at the office, and he is talking to Flizzy about him knocking over the store. It just boils down to Flizzy being messed up on drugs. He takes the case, but feels like shit because of his home life. Speaking of which, Sara gets her panties wet because he mentions him. She urges him to take the case so she can “UUUUNNN” on him. He finally gets assertive, and leaves, screaming at Granddad that he’s a cheap bastard. Tom bitches out to Flizzy, but he is trying hard to keep him. Flizzy uses Tom’s bitch-dom against him so Tom gets his wife back. This brings a shopping montage on with Flizzy, Tom, and Flizzy’s entourage. The short version of the conversation is that Tom needs to be a bad ass. We continue on the worst woman advice tour ever, with Flizzy telling him to mix compliments with being a douche. The Freemans try to crash the party, just to tell Tom that Flizzy is trying to bang out his wife. They make it in, and Sara is already white girl trashed. She is making an ass out of the family to the point where Tom just ups and leaves. Flizzy shows up, because Tom has no one left to call. All the while, Tom is now trashed. Flizzy tells Tom that he is going to Man Camp. At Flizzy’s, Tom is hitting the ganja, and partying it up. The next day, he’s at the store, for tylenol. Tom ends up with the security tape, and he sees that Flizzy staged the whole thing. Turns out most of the incidents were staged just to keep Flizzy relevant. Flizzy entices Tom to hit him to make Tom look better in front of his wife. Turns out, Tom growing balls gets Sara’s panties even moister than talking about Flizzy. They get inside, Sara gets him all hot and bothered. Tom tries to carry her up, but his body gives out. Trivia *Pretty Boy Flizzy is a parody of Chris Brown. *The investigator says "what happend to Black R & B stars wearing high heel shoes and burning hookers with crack pipes". This a reference to flambuoyant singer Rick James, who in 1991 burned a hooker with a crack pipe and was charged with torture. *Pretty Boy Flizzy once beat up his R & B girlfriend Christianna at the Grammys. This is a reference to Chris Brown when in 2009 beat up then girlfriend Rihanna after the Grammys *You Make Me Wanna Ugh could be a cross between "You Make Me Wanna Leave The One I'm With" by Usher and Make Em Say Uhh by Master P. Gallery Tom 2.png Tom.png BD 07-1024x576.jpg Category:Season 4